


Asagiri Gen's secret

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: From this year, students from Beauxbaton can be reach Hogwarts for a few months. Great, is it?It would be really bad if something happen in the meanwhile.As known as the Veela!Gen fanfic that I started to write in January and quit and write and quite finally can see the light here!Additional tags, characters and details will be added soon but there all from dr. Stone universe... and a lots of references to the Harry Potter saga.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Asagiri Gen's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new ff!  
> This time I was inspired and I want to post as soon as it was possible to do ;)  
> Updates will be frequently and also for other stories, I'm so sorry I don't write much lately but with this feels!Au I'll come back home (I wrote a few ffs for Harry Potter fandom in italian so I love this story so much)!  
> English isn't my native language so expected mistakes.  
> Please feel free to tell me what you think and you can find me on twitter with the same pen name ♡

Everyone at Hogwarts was talking about that in the past few days. The nervousness of Kinrou - the head boy - was palpable. Under his control were all the prefects and consequently the other students of all seven years. Younger or older, busy with _O.W.L._ or _N.E.W.T._ , nobody was left out of having to make Hogwarts more than presentable for the event of the year.

  
The old English school of Magic and Witchcraft needed no introduction. The entire magical world knew well what had happened there in the previous century and although peace had returned to reign, giving way to normalcy, the fortress retained its fame and prestige.

  
Harry Potter and his exploits were imprinted in the hearts of all wizards and witches even overseas, inspiring the magic community to do more and more for history and for country.

  
_But was it really fair to speak of normality in a place where the 142 flights of stairs of the castle voluntarily can change position every single day?_

When the headmistress had warned hat four students from the French Academy of Beauxbatons would soon join the lessons, it was easy that they could get something out of their control.

However, the Hogwarts school was very strong and would soon write that new meeting in its history. It had survived the battle of May 2, 1998, it also survived a cultural exchange.

The agitation of the students was however more than justified. The castle doors had been closed for students of other schools for years, although the academies were closer to them. The other foreign magic schools also didn't have much pleasure in having relationships with the English one. The wizarding community was very suspicious and considering that it had to dristic itself with relations with Muggles here and there were already complicated, nobody could blame them.

The headmistress of Hogwarts and of Beauxbaton had met in the summer and had masterminded a cultural exchange for the second part of the school year. It would start with the departure of four students from the French academy to Hogwarts, and then, it would be the turn for Hogwarts students to leave for Beauxbatons.   
This is the reason why now, with the imminent arrival of the small delegation, the excitement and part of the cleaning of the castle had fallen under the supervision of Kinrou who checked obsessively and scolded anyone who came within range including his younger brother Ginrou.

  
Ginrou was not serious and observant of rules such as the head boy, on the contrary, he often ended up in trouble and in detention. He had cleaned the trophy room so many times that he lost count. In addition, even his Slytherin companions tended to look at him with disgust because of the many points that he lost in class or for his mischiefs.

However the most important thing at the moment was to greet the Beauxbatons students and do it in the best way.  
Their arrival had been scheduled for 6 p.m. that day.

The impenetrable defenses of Hogwarts would have been weakened to allow their carriage to reach the castle and find accommodation before the evening banquet, however they were already twenty minutes late.

Kinrou and the head girl remained with the professors and prefects who hadn't lessons with their stares on the sky, waiting to see the vehicle appear before their eyes.

Senkuu Ishigami, the Ravenclaws prefect and absolutely opposed to wasting his time waiting for someone he didn't even know, was trying to enter in the castle again when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Senkuu, where are you going? The French have not yet arrived!" The voice of his father and potions master shook him more than his grip to the point of dropping the smartphone he was using hidden by his cloak. "The phone? Seriously?"

"Well, we can only use it in our spare time and after dinner, technically no point of the regulation forbids me to use it... do you want to take some points, Byakuya?" he argued, getting rid of him and retrieving his phone still on the carefully cut grass. Byakuya looked away, giving a sigh. Senkuu was aware that a professor attentive to the needs of his students would never remove points when it was not necessary, much less to his son.

"No, but can you at least pretend to be interested in greeting our guests?" Finally he asked, looking up only to check what the situation was like.

"Not that I want to waste my time like this, but I will do it when and if indeed there will be guests to greet, considering that you are all staring at the sky as if you were expecting golden galleons rains from one moment to another."

"Ishigami, come on, our guests will arrive soon, this delay will certainly have an explanation," Lillian Weinberg, a charming and blonde spell professor and director of the frogs' choir, interrupted them with a smile. The boy gave her a polite wave with his head, silencing instantly. Byakuya had long suspected that his son had a crush on his younger colleague. "I wonder what happened... they probably had some trouble with Muggles?"

"Possible, professor," Senkuu replied in a hurry, hiding the phone in his uniform pocket. "Or they simply left late. It happens when you have a bad organization..."

"Here they are, here they are, professors please help us with the barrier spells!"

Senkuu recognized the voice of the head girl, Ruri, who shone in her uniform decorated with yellow and black, the colors of the Hufflepuffs.

It was not frequent that the highest position student could aspire to was covered by a member of the house founded by Helga Hufflepuff, but Ruri was really good and authoritarian, in addition to being able to sweeten even a stoic like Kinrou.

  
Senkuu watched the professors besides the two students raise their wands to heaven. A thick veil of energy, the magic defending Hogwarts, was invisible but everyone there could sense it tear to allow the carriage drawn from nothing to enter the fortress, the safest place in the magical kingdom. Senkuu and the other prefects who in the meantime had stopped yawning to observe curious what was going on had moved close to the walls, leaving room for the others.

The carriage seemed a faithful reproduction of the jalopi that was used in Europe by the great French royalty, one of those on which it was possible to see King Louis XVII striving not to meet the pleading looks of his people. Senkuu snorted and took his smartphone back, but regretted it immediately. Ginrou had asked him if there were any cute girls in the carriage.

He grimaced and firmly pressed the block button among the options next to his name. Then he turned his back on the small crowd that had arisen and entered the castle, ignoring the shouts that came from the guests.  
He had to download episodes of his favourite serie and the wifi was better in the library.

  
"Mon dieu, mon dieu!" Minami Hokutozai - or it was what her badge on her dress said, - the first student in the group, sobbed, opening the door of the carriage which fell to the ground, touching Kinrou slightly. "We are alive by a miracle!" she shrieked in english, too scared to make the spell for different languages they had taught her after passing the selection for Hogwarts.

Once she managed to get off the ground, two hands gently squeezed her shoulders.  
"It's okay, you're safe now," Ruri murmured, trying to calm her down. The girl was careful not to touch her eyes so as not to spoil the perfect eyeliner lines on the eyelids.  
"Oui... I meant yes..."

"Minami?"  
"Amaryllis?"

Unlike Minami who was blonde, Amaryllis had thick black hair like pitch, gathered in a hairstyle that Ruri had only seen in fashion magazines. In fact, both Minami and Amaryllis were beautiful.

"Ukyo and Gen are doing well. The professor and the headmistress are also well," the girl said, joining them both in an awkward embrace. It was true that Europeans were very affectionate.

"Ruri, please take them to the infirmary... you too, Kinrou..." Lillian asked the head boy and girl, checking first, however, that everyone was well. "Everyone else stay here, please!"

The professor and the headmistress of Beauxbaton were still in the carriage which after losing the effect of the spell performed by the woman was literally falling apart.

The prefects were the most confused. They could not perform complicated spells and above all they could not make the other students, those who had just finished the lessons, pour out or become aware of what had happened.

"What happened?" Kinrou asked the boy was called Ukyo Saionji. His green eyes were shiny and he couldn't stop shaking like a little chicken is caught by surprise by a thunder.

"I have no right to feel so bad, it has never happened in my life that I was shaking and I have seen worse... an attack, we were attacked" he finally replied, doing his best to restrain himself while Kinrou blushed not knowing what to say. Ruri would have comforted him better than he.

  
A person who showed no sign of fear or relaxation was the last French student.  
As Ukyo was reacting unexpectedly, also Gen Asagiri who tended to be melodramatic and above all a coward, at that moment he was firm, almost petrified, in front of every attempts by others to draw his attention.

Only when Minami and Amaryllis approached him, followed by Ruri who had received other orders from the professors, did he look into the eyes of the head boy and girl of Hogwarts. His voice with no emotion.

"I need to speak to the headmistress. Right now."

Kinrou and Ruri knew that there was only one way to respond to such a request: ' _we do not know if she is currently available... try asking to the teacher'_ , but they could say those words to him.

  
"The headmistress's office is her tower... that one. The password for the Gargoyle is Amortentia."


End file.
